CAVALRY OF A DIFFERENT SORT
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Steve McGarrett finds himself having to ask for, and accept, help from a very different source. With special guest appearances from the Winchester brothers of Supernatural. Written for our weekly E/O Drabble challenge. Double drabble. Now extended.
1. Chapter 1

Enkidu07's Drabble Challenge

Prompt Word: RUB. The additional challenge this week was to fit the brothers from Supernatural into another fandom since our Supernatural category at hasn't been working for over a week.

Word Count: 200 words on the dot.

Other players in the challenge are now too many to list here! There're lots of people throwing Supernatural snowballs. You can find the list of names at Enkidu07's profile page and/or OnyxMoonbeam's profile page. Also, to find all of the lovely drabbles, there's a sweet little C2 community out there to subscribe to and enjoy. You can find the link on their profile pages mentioned above.

* * *

Disclaimer: Neither Steve McGarrett nor the Winchester boys nor anything related to Hawaii Five-0 and Supernatural belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the boys.

* * *

**Cavalry of a Different Sort**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Steve McGarrett shifted slightly, watching passengers disembark from the plane. Near the end of the queue, he spied the two guys for whom he was looking and approached.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?"

The shorter of the two glared at him, unconsciously rubbing at this stomach and chest. "Who's asking?"

"Steve McGarrett. Lieutenant Commander of Five-0. A law enforcement task force unit."

Dean turned his glare to Sam. "Bobby didn't say our contact was a freakin' cop."

Sam shrugged, eyeing McGarrett warily.

"Singer says you can help with a recent rash of deaths at Kapiolani Park."

"Maybe," offered Sam.

Dean wiped a hand down his pale face.

Steve eyed the other man, concerned. "You okay?"

"He has a problem with flying," offered Sam, earning him another glare from his brother.

"Just tell us why we're here," growled Dean.

"Kapiolani Park. Hundreds of years ago, it was a battlefield and a site for human sacrifices. I've always heard stories about it being haunted. I never believed it—didn't believe in that shit at all—until about two weeks ago. When these deaths started."

"Sounds like it could be our kind of thing."

"So Bobby Singer's not a crazy old coot spouting nonsense?"

"Nope."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_One week earlier…_

Bobby Singer startled from the light doze he'd fallen into when one of his phones rang. Cursing, he wiped a hand down his face, snuffled and cleared his throat. At the third ring, he pushed himself out of his chair, finding the correct phone mid-way through the sixth ring. "Speak," he growled.

"_Um, Bobby Singer?"_

"Who wants to know?"

"_Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Head of Five-0, a special law enforcement task force here in Hawaii."_

"Impressive. That supposed to mean somethin' to me? Wait—McGarrett, you say? Any relation to Jack?"

"_He's my father."_

"How is ol' Jack these days?"

"_My father's dead. Murdered six months ago."_

"Well now, son, I'm sorry to hear that. Jack and I only crossed paths a few times, but he was a good man."

"_Yes, sir, he was."_

Bobby cleared his throat. "And is—he—the reason you're calling this number?"

"_You mean, is my father's ghost haunting me? No. Frankly, I'm not sure I really believe in any of this…crap."_

"So, that leads me to ask again—why are you calling this number? I know you didn't just find it in the phone book."

"_No, sir. Awhile back, I found a packet of what I thought was crazy stuff that belonged to my dad. Your name and number were in that packet."_

"And?"

"_And I've got a problem, which leads me to think that that stuff maybe wasn't so crazy after all."_

"Go on."

"_One week. Five deaths. Kapiolani Park. No determinable COD."_

"And you're seeking my involvement why?"

"_Honestly, I don't know. Other than to say it seems these people died in some unearthly way."_

"How so?"

"_They're sucked dry. Practically mummified."_

The voice on the other end of the phone hesitated. "And?" Bobby urged.

"_They died screaming."_

"Lemme call you back."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

For now, I'm going to keep writing each part in drabble form, albeit different lengths-double, triple, or quadruple. Just thought it might be kind of fun.

Vanessa

* * *

Having no baggage to claim, the brothers each hoisted their duffel bags on their respective shoulders and followed the lieutenant commander through the airport toward the exit. As they walked, they each silently sized up Steve McGarrett while just as certainly as the commander was assaying them.

"So you ended up calling Bobby Singer because you think this might be more than your every day murders," queried Sam.

"Yeah. And he assured me that I'm not crazy, but I'm not convinced. I still don't know that I really believe in any of this."

"If you don't believe it yet," warned Dean, "you will."

"So is he always that gruff?" Steve asked. He glanced at Dean then clarified, "Singer, I mean."

Sam smiled. "Yep. Actually gruff might be putting it nicely."

McGarrett laughed and the Winchesters looked at him curiously.

Unable to resist, Sam asked, "What's so funny?"

Steve shook his head. "I was just thinking—I may have gotten a glimpse of what my partner, Danny, might be like in 30 years or so."

"Bobby's a good guy though," said Dean, "He's saved our asses more times than either one of us can count."

Hearing and interpreting the underlying affection in Dean's voice, Steve offered, "So he's your _ohana_."

"Our what?" the brothers chorused.

"Family," translated Steve.

They both nodded then Dean spoke. "Yeah, he's about all we've got left."

Though the comment evoked McGarrett's curiosity, he decided to leave it alone. At least for now. Quite remarkably, he found himself liking these guys.

The trio reached Danny's silver Camaro. While Sam made appreciative noises about the sports car, Dean quietly slid into the backseat. He laid his head back and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Is he okay?" asked McGarrett.

"Headache. He'll be fine. Just don't make him fly anywhere for a few days."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"You get the box Bobby shipped to you?" mumbled Dean from the backseat, arm still firmly locked over his eyes.

McGarrett's gaze drifted to the review mirror as he responded. "Yeah, as instructed, I picked it up at the airport last night. Arrived by private jet—pretty impressive."

"Bobby's got mysterious ways," Dean replied.

Shifting his gaze to Sam and then back to the road, he continued, "Dare I ask what's in it?"

"Tools of the trade."

"Guns. Ammo. Salt rounds. Holy water. Some other stuff."

The brothers both answered at the same time, though Sam's answer was slightly more forthcoming. Dean huffed a disgusted sigh at his brother's honesty.

Steve nodded taking the information in stride despite his still lingering skepticism. "So what's our first step?"

Allowing Dean more time to regain his equilibrium after the flight, Sam took the lead. "We need to get settled in at the motel. You need to debrief us and then we'll do some more research. That's about all I can tell you until we figure out what we're dealing with."

"Actually, you two can stay at my place."

"You really think that's a good idea? You know, we're not exactly…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"It'll be easier," answered Steve as he nodded. "And as far as I'm concerned this falls under the full immunity and means directive the governor afforded me. So we'll get you settled in and the rest of my team will be over later and we can all get up to speed."

"Great, more people—cops to boot," grumbled Dean from the backseat, "more chance this is gonna turn into one big clusterf—".

"Dean." Sam glared over his shoulder then cast an apologetic look toward Steve. "Thanks. We appreciate the place to stay. But, really, I'm not so sure it's a good idea to include more people. I mean, the things we see—the things we have to do—it's not—it's dangerous. THIS job may be dangerous. More than you can even begin to imagine."

"I trust my team. And we're ready to do what we have to do."

With that, they arrived at McGarrett's house. The trio exited the car, Dean groaning as he unfolded himself from the backseat. "Damn, I miss my baby," he muttered absently.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked between Sam and Dean. "Girlfriend?"

Sam shook his head. "A 1967 Impala. His pride and joy and just about the only home we've ever known."

"Really?" Steve broke into a grin. "So you know anything about '74 Mercury Marquis's?"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"A '74 Marquis?" echoed Dean, a tiny hint of interest seeping into his voice, "I might. Why?"

Steve grinned. "I'll show you. Let's get you settled inside first." He led his visitors inside. He heard Sam whistle softly behind him.

"Nice place," commented the younger man, moving further into the living room.

"Yeah, complete with bullet holes," Dean added, quizzically eyeing McGarrett while fingering several holes in one wall his keen gaze had spied.

Steve shrugged, though a shadow passed behind his eyes. "There was a shoot out here a while back. I've been making the repairs myself when I can but I've been too busy to get to that wall yet." Turning, he pointed to the stairs. "There're a couple of extra bedrooms upstairs to the right. Feel free to pick whichever ones you want."

While the brothers moved upstairs to drop off their duffels, Steve made a quick call to his partner. "Hey, Danno."

"_Are your ghostbusters here?"_

"Yeah, just picked them up at the airport and brought 'em home."

"_Home? What—a hotel wasn't good enough for them?"_

"I figured it would be easier."

"_For the record, you know I think this is crazy, right?"_

"I know. You've told me so—numerous times."

"_I mean, seriously. These guys hunt ghosts and monsters for a living? They gotta be running an epic scam!"_

Before Danny could gain a full head of steam, Steve interrupted, "Look, Danno, for the record I'm still a little skeptical myself. But…something tells me this is the right thing to do."

"_Fine. Whatever. When do you want us there?"_

"Wrap up what you're doing and head on over. Maybe grab a couple of pizzas on the way. And more beer."

"_Got it. We'll be there in a little while." _

McGarrett hung up and turned around just as the Winchesters descended the stairs. Shoving the phone into a pocket on his cargo pants, he said, "The rest of my team will be here soon."

Dean clapped his hands together. "Great!" he said with false enthusiasm. Then in a tone much more genuine, he said, "Now what about this Marquis?"

Steve led the two brothers to the garage. After flipping on the light, the Commander pulled the cover off car. "Like the house, this was my dad's. I've been restoring her."

Dean whistled appreciatively. He ran his hands reverently over the black paint. "Sammy, will you look at this? She's almost as nice as my baby!"

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's reaction, especially when he saw the same glow light up Steve McGarrett's face.

Dean's gaze left the car, focusing on Steve. "She run?"

McGarrett sighed. "Not quite. Danny and I had her out on the road not long ago, but she died on us. Had to have her towed back. Been having trouble getting the right parts for her."

"Just don't know the right people."

"Guess not."

"Well, you do now."

"I do? You mean you guys?"

"Nope. Bobby Singer."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

McGarrett's brow curled in confusion. "Singer? But I thought—I thought he was a—what did he call it—a-a _hunter_ like the two of you?"

Dean grinned. "He is. But…he's also the owner of _Singer Salvage_. Trust me, the man is pretty much a miracle worker when it comes to getting car parts. Especially for classic cars like my Impala. Isn't that right, Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat as, despite all the horrors that had transpired in the years since, he recalled the long ago demon-fueled car accident that had nearly taken Dean's life and had ultimately claimed their dad's when the man sacrificed himself to save his son. The Impala had been completely totaled yet against all odds, Dean, with Bobby's help, had managed to rebuild her from the ground up. "Yeah," Sam agreed quietly, "Bobby's amazing when it comes to cars."

Seeing his brother's pinched expression, Dean shifted his stance ever so slightly and bumped a shoulder into Sam's in a silent show of solidarity and comfort.

Eagle-eyed gaze not missing any of the subtle, silent interplay between the brothers, Steve looked between the two and spoke. "So you think he can get me the parts that I need for her?" He patted the top of the car.

"I don't think it, dude, I know it," promised the older Winchester, "I can give him a call later. Now pop the hood, let's see what we've got."

Leaving the two men to geek out a bit over the Marquis, Sam wandered back inside the lieutenant commander's house. Not surprisingly, he was drawn to the bookshelves along the far wall and made his way over to them. The young hunter was perusing the surprising array of eclectic books when the door opened and McGarrett strolled back inside. Spying Sam he said, "Man, your brother really knows his way around cars."

"Yeah. Yeah, he definitely does. Way more than I do." Sam smiled and gestured to the books. "I hope you don't mind. Quite a collection you've got here."

Steve shook his head. "Most of 'em are my father's. I haven't decided what to do with them yet."

"Did he die recently?" Sam asked hearing the echo of sorrow in Steve's voice.

"He was murdered right here in this house about nine months ago." The sorrow in Steve's voice morphed to bitter anger.

Used to all manners of violence, Sam's eyes still grew wide with surprise and his jaw dropped a little at the unexpected statement. "Damn. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean—that's…horrible. Did they catch who did it?"

"Not yet. But I will."

They were interrupted by Dean coming through the back door from the garage. He was wiping his dirty hands on a shop cloth. "That car's a real beauty. You've done a good job on it so far." Feeling the slight awkwardness in the room, he frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," responded Sam. "Steve was just telling me about his dad."

Further disclosure was put on hold as Danny chose that moment to arrive, barreling through the front door after a forewarning, if nominal, knock with three pizza boxes filling his arms. "The voice of reason is here. Pizza in hand."

Steve gestured to the new arrival. "My partner—Detective Danny Williams," he said by way of introduction. He then pointed toward the two hunters in turn. "Danny, meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

Danny eyed the two brothers standing next to the former Navy SEAL, taking in their height in relation to his partner. He rolled his eyes. "What the hell? It's like working in a forest of redwoods around here," he muttered.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the delay. I have a bad habit of second guessing and nit-picking what I'm writing, and I let that negatively influence me sometimes. I usually then have to kick myself in the butt to get past the self-imposed writer's block. Hope this is worth the wait.

Vanessa

* * *

McGarrett couldn't help it, he snickered at Danny's comment, earning him a scowl from his shorter, but equally as fierce, partner.

"Yeah, good idea, Steven, go ahead and laugh at the person who's got your dinner in his hands. It might just end up on the floor." Danny dropped the pizzas on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Chin and Kono should be here soon."

The older Winchester sniffed the redolent air appreciatively as he sank down on the sofa. "Man, that pizza smells awesome. I feel like I could eat a whole one by myself."

Sam dropped down next to him, nudging him a little with his knee. "Let's not and say you did in case the trip here catches up with you again later."

Dean scowled and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I've heard that before—remember Scotland?"

Dean paled slightly and frowned. "Oh…uh…yeah. Yeah, I remember."

"Good."

"One sausage and mushroom, one as close to Jersey-style as I can get in this paradisiacal—," Danny paused and looked at Steve, waggling an eyebrow, "how's that for a word?—hellhole, and one," Danny paused again to grimace and roll his eyes, "one vegetarian with pineapple for the crazy-headed health ninja here."

Dean's hand stopped in mid-air and he recoiled, aghast. "Ugh. Pineapple on pizza. That's…that's just nasty. Gimme meat and cheese. M' girly brother'll like it though."

The blond detective eyed Dean as he dropped into a chair next to the couch, with a calculating, if not more appreciative, look in his eyes. "Ahhh, will you look at that a man after my own heart. You know, I think you might not be such a bad guy after all."

Danny pushed the top box toward Steve. "I keep telling and telling this freakish former SEAL that fruit on a classic food like pizza is like…you know…completely sacrilegious or something. It's like a crime against humanity." Danny tapped Dean's knee with the back of his hand then pointed at Steve. "Look! You see that? Huh? _That's_ what I call his aneurysm face!"

Dean looked over and grinned. "Aneurysm face? I like that. I might have to use it for Sam. I usually just call it his bitchface." Dean's gaze slid over to his younger sibling, and sure enough, Sam's face bore an intense glower, amazingly similar to the one gracing McGarrett's face. Dean looked at Danny. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see. You know, Steve has another one I call 'constipation face'. That might work too."

The duo both started to laugh, enjoying their mutual irksomeness, much to the disgust of both Steve and Sam.

Their merriment was interrupted with the arrival of Chin and Kono bearing beer and soda. Introductions were quickly made and the group settled in to eat.

As the pizza, beer, and soda disappeared, talk gradually turned to the business at hand.

Steve took a pull on his second Longboard. "So do you guys have any idea what this is? You think it's a ghost?"

Dean dropped the last bit of crust into the now-empty pizza box and shook his head. He wiped at his mouth with his crumpled napkin. "We won't know until we do a little reconnaissance."

"And a lot of research," interjected Sam.

"So, if not a ghost, what?"

Sam shrugged. "Ghost, poltergeist, daeva…"

"Shapeshifter, witch, warlock, ghoul…" added Dean, " Hell, at this point it could be just about anything."

Danny couldn't hold back any longer. His hands chopped at the air in front of him. "Whoa, whoa—so you seriously believe in all this stuff?"

"Not just believe in it," answered Dean, "Hunt it. And kill it when we can."

The detective stared at him for a few seconds before turning his attention to Chin Ho and Kono. "You guys believe this stuff?"

Kono nodded. "I haven't given it much thought before, but I think it's possible. Hawaiian folklore is full of legends about things like this. I grew up hearing a lot of stories. Maybe they're not just legends."

Chin agreed, continuing, "Here in Hawaii, it's a common belief that the uhane, or human soul, leaves the body at night and wanders around in search of knowledge, experience, or adventure, returning only when you wake up. When a person dies, the uhane travels to the leina, sites believed to be portals to the Other World. Sometimes, the uhane gets lost on the way and remains as a wandering spirit on earth. I don't know exactly what I believe but I'm open-minded."

Danny shook his head and turned his attention back to the brothers. "So you're telling me ghosts actually exist?"

"Yes." The Winchesters answered simultaneously.

"And witches? Seriously?"

Dean grimaced and ghosted a hand over his chest. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Werewolves."

"Yes."

Danny huffed. "Okay, here's one for you—the Jersey Devil? That has to be a figment of people's imagination."

"It exists," supplied Sam, "though we haven't hunted it."

Danny studied the Winchesters closely, noting their deadly serious expressions. After several seconds of quiet, he swallowed hard. "So this isn't all a scam? You're telling me all these things actually exist?"

"Those and other things even more deadly," Dean replied solemnly. "And we've got the scars to prove it."

The detective ran a hand over his face and through his hair, messing up the blond strands. "Holy shit. I need another beer."

Sam waited until after Danny finished snapping the cap off another Longboard before jumping back into the conversation. "My brother and I have been doing this for a long time. You don't have to believe us, Detective Williams…"

"Danny…"

"…Danny then…you really don't have to believe us. We just ask that you stay out of our way and let us do what we need to do."

The detective looked around the room, taking in his partner, his fellow task force members, and the two strangers next to him. "You know, I wanna say you're all nuts. That you're all stark raving mad. But for some reason…for some reason, I just can't."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize profusely for the l-o-n-g delay in between chapters. Between some personal family issues, being ridiculously busy at work, and the miserable heat (I'm a wimp and I don't have air conditioning at home), I just haven't been able to concentrate on writing.

This update is only triple-drabble length but I wanted to get something up. The good news is, my muse seems to be back—at least for a bit. If the awful heat comes back, he might take off for cooler climes again. (Damnable muse. **huffs**)

Anyway, here's a tiny bit to advance the story.

Thanks so very much for sticking with me, guys.

Vanessa

* * *

Dean squinted at the detective, weighing his words. "You're a smart man then."

Danny grunted and took a long pull off his beer. "Or this just proves that I need my head examined."

"So where do we start?" asked Steve, taking advantage of the slight void in the conversation.

"Research," started Sam, "We can start by looking into all the local lore and myths, legends—that kind of stuff…"

"We also need to get a look at the bodies," interjected Dean, "and this park—the one where the bodies were found."

"Chin and I should be able to help with the local lore research." Kono commented, her eyes sliding to her cousin. "Right? I can talk to the family—ask some questions—while Chin hits the books?"

Chin agreed with a self-deprecating grin. "Yeah. I think I can do that."

"Good." McGarrett nodded. "While you guys look into some of the research, Danny and I should be able to get them into the morgue and to the park."

"Tonight?" Danny grimaced and he bit his lower lip. "I've got this school thing for Grace until 9 o'clock."

Steve looked to the Winchesters and raised an eyebrow. "Well? You both know more about what needs to be done than I do."

Dean tossed his half-eaten second slice of pizza down on the paper plate and pushed it away, his flight-abused body continuing to rebel. He glanced in Sam's direction. "I say, we hit the morgue tonight to get a look at those bodies and recon the park in the morning." He was gratified to see his brother nod in agreement.

"All right," said Steve. He rubbed at the back of his neck. "That's the plan then. The three of us hit the morgue. Danny can meet us at Kapiolani at dawn."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam, Dean—this is Max Bergman, our M.E. Dr. Bergman, these are special consultants here to…um…consult with me about the recent deaths in Kapiolani Park. Max, thanks for coming down to talk with us and show us the bodies." McGarrett dipped his chin to his chest in a gesture of thanks. "I know this was an odd request."

Dr. Bergman pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I have come to associate certain oddities with your frequent appearances, Lieutenant Commander."

Steve scrubbed at the back of his neck, flushing slightly. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Yeah…well…that's…" Steve shrugged. "Can you…can we see those bodies now?"

"Certainly." Bergman crossed the room and opened five morgue drawers, pulling out the body-laden shelves. He pulled back the sheets, rattling off what day each body was discovered.

Having dealt with so many grisly sights over the years, neither Winchester flinched at the display laid out before them though they frowned in both consternation and curiosity. Sam approached the nearest body and leaned over for a closer look at the face, its expression locked in a scream. A few seconds later, Dean joined him, his gaze quickly scanning the body. Flicking a glance at the medical examiner, he asked, "Cause of death?"

"Undetermined."

Sam straightened. "Exsanguination?"

"Most definitely not."

Dean jumped in, in typical Winchester tag team fashion. "Organs intact?"

"Yes."

"Any strange markings, tattoos—odd wounds?" added Sam.

"No. Not that I could find. However, given the condition of the bodies, I cannot rule out the minute possibility something exists that I don't, or can't, see."

Sam raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the body. "May we?"

Dr. Bergman looked to McGarrett for approval. When the commander nodded, he turned his attention back to the Winchesters. "Certainly." Retrieving a box of gloves, he handed it to Dean.

Working in tandem, the brothers inspected the body thoroughly. When they finished with the first victim, they quietly moved on to the second.

Steve watched them work, finding himself impressed with their sober confidence and professionalism. The skeptic in him retreated even more. "Anything?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Not yet," Dean muttered simultaneously. He moved with Sam to the next body.

"Have you ever seen bodies that look like this? Like dried up husks—shells of what they used to be?" inquired McGarrett.

The brothers glanced at each other, silent communication passing between them. "Specifically like this? No," said Dean, "but…"

"…we've seen similar," finished the younger Winchester. "Believe it or not, there are a lot of things out there that can do…" he gestured, "…this. And worse."

McGarrett fell into a thoughtful silence as he watched the two men finish their examinations of the remaining two bodies. When they finished, he thanked the medical examiner again then lead the way out of the building. As they approached the car, he muttered, "We might not know yet what this thing is, but I know we've got to get it the hell off this island."

TBC…


End file.
